


Riding the Pooka

by misura



Category: Wallflower Series - Lisa Kleypas
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: The third kiss had been a mistake.





	Riding the Pooka

Daisy Bowman had surprised him.

Cam had meant to tease her a little, to demonstrate why it was perhaps neither wise nor safe for a young woman of her breeding and innocence to wander around strange buildings by herself. When he had kissed her the first time, he told himself, he had intended it to be a warning, a lesson.

He had been gentle, soft. She was one of Evie's friends, after all, and he did not want to scare her too badly. Not so badly that she would never dare go exploring by herself again.

_Just enough so that she will know to be more careful next time,_ he had promised himself.

Her lips had been very soft. Even so, Cam had kissed other lips. _He_ was no innocent, to be swept off his feet, to lose control of himself in the heat of passion. To fall head over heels in love at the mere sight of a pretty face.

The second time, he had assured himself that there would not be a third. He had only kissed her again to drive home the lesson, because it was clear from her words that she hadn't learned anything at all.

He had been a little less gentle that time, but a kiss was only a kiss after all. Perhaps, he speculated, his first assessment of her had been wrong. Perhaps he was not the first man she had ever kissed after all. In that case, he could at least make sure that his kiss would be memorable.

The third time had been an accident. A mistake. Memorable, to be sure, but even so.

_I wonder who of us ended up teaching the other a lesson._


End file.
